


Those Love Letters Aren't Alone

by AllieChase



Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChase/pseuds/AllieChase
Summary: The first sight of Rukmini had Krishna pining for the princess of Vidharba. The word of Krishna spreads to her ears. She can only wonder how he would be.Until Krishna decides to show himself to her. Although he believes he and Rukmini are meant to be, why wait for destiny to do the work?
Relationships: Balram/Revati, Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore)/Rukmini (Mahabharata), Krishna/Balram, Rukmini & Subhadra (Mahabharata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hindu Mythology Event





	1. Who is Krishna?

Out of all the children of Bhismaka, Rukmini was the one who held the heart of the people of Vidharba. She was their beloved princess. 

Her elder brother Rukmi was rather always with his precious Jarasandha or Kansa. The very sight of Kansa sent tremors through her heart. It was when Kansa had come to Vidharba that Rukmini first heart of Krishna. One of Kansa's spies came and told him that once again, the plan was foiled by Krishna. 

What kind of man imprisons his sister and brother-in-law? More so imprison his own parents? 

She had heard of Subhadra from her maids who came from Mathura. There were rumors of a princess but no one knew the truth. Kansa had presumably killed all of Devaki and Vasudev's children. Yet, there were rumors. She wished to know if it was true. 

She wondered, who is Krishna? This boy had probably riled up Kansa and Rukmini knew Kansa was no ordinary fool like other men. He was one dangerous man. Often, she'd make herself believe that this one was a demon incarnate. One cannot possibly explain his actions any other way. He tortured his people and troubled them. 

_Krishna_. The name always settled at the back of her mind while she was growing up. Only to have it once in a while show up in her teenaged dreams. There was only sound of their laughter. She would be laughing with him. 

"Bhrata shri, who is Krishna?" She asked her brother who was close to Kansa and Jarasandha. 

"He's a headache." Her brother would say. His answers would please her raging curiosity. There was an itching curiosity to want to know who this Krishna really is. 

"Pita shri, who is Krishna?" She'd ask her father but he would brush off the topic. Rukmi didn't like to hear his name. It only piqued her curiosity more. 

Rukmini, as child, was quite fond of her elder brother Rukmi but as she grew up, his actions made her have a sinking feeling of sadness on how he really was being. 

"Who is Krishna?" She'd ask the stars in the sky from her bedroom's balcony. There would be no answer. She wished someone would tell her. 

The news then came that Krishna and Balram, the two brothers had defeated Kansa and killed him. Rukmini was awed. It must be brave of him. Krishna is the one who destroyed Kansa. She'd the first to her answers. Subhadra, the princess was the sister of Krishna and Balram. 

"What kind of man kills his own uncle? What a disgrace." Rukmi would seethe with anger. 

"What kind of man kills newborn innocent children, imprison his sister, brother in law and parents? What a disgrace." Rukmini would softly comment. 

"Silence, Rukmini. Kansa was a great man." Rukmi would say. 

"Your defence of Kansa won't change what I know of him and my opinions won't change your blind defence of him. Why bother arguing, bhrata shri? Everyone is entitled to their opinion." Rukmini would answer him calmly. Rukmi hated this about his sister. She was always calm in face of his anger. It didn't scare her to make him angry. 

Rukmini had just finished her morning prayers at the temple of Girija Mata when she heard the word 'Krishna'. She walked over and saw a sage. 

"Do you know him?" Rukmini asked him. 

"Madhava. Madhusudana. Krishna. Mukunda. What do I speak of him?" The sage said in fervor. He seemed to put Krishna in a high pedestal. "He's the prince of Mathura who lived a village boy life. The most beautiful man to walk the earth. So much so that even Kalindi weeps tears to be separated from him. He's the liberator of the people of Mathura. Yadava. From the clan of Vrishni, he is Krishna. He defeated Chanur in a single blow. The one who adorns his hair with peacock feathers. Shyamrang. Manmohana." 

Rukmini heard them intently. He sounded so beautiful. All the way back, her thoughts exactly in her. 

The gossips would come that he had finished his learning so quickly with Rishi Sandipani. He brought back the lost son of the sage as gurudakshina. When offered the crown of the King of Mathura, he rather have it to his grandfather Ugrasena. 

Then later she had heard from her brother that Jarasandha and Krishna often clashed in battle. Rannchoddrai. They taunted him. Rukmini considered it. But then Krishna killed Kansa at such a young age why would he be scared of Jarasandha? 

Rukmini considered it. She sent a letter to Subhadra. As rebellious Rukmini was, she assumed sending a letter to Krishna randomly would be embarrassing. To write to Subhadra was not a nerve wrecking task. 

_Princess of Mathura, Subhadra,_

_I hope that you are doing well. I am aware that the times for Mathura are a little dangerous. Things are not perfectly peaceful. I'm aware of what it is like to suffer the ravages of war. As such, I'm glad that Mathura is defending well against Jarasandha. I know personally the kind of brute that Jarasandha is. That is why I am writing to you to warn you. I am worried that he might bring more destruction to Mathura than you might expect._

_Hope that you find a friend in this princess of Vidharba who has nothing but well wishes for you, your family and Mathura._

_Rukmini_

She sent one of her maids with the letters. The guards of Vidharba wouldn't try to spy on her letters. She was deemed trustworthy by her people. 


	2. The Princess of Vidharba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subhadra receives a letter from the Princess of Vidharba.

"Who is sending you letters?" Krishna asked teasingly. Subhadra should have known it would be a waste to hide them from her brother. Krishna had just returned from the ashram of Guru Sandipani. Subhadra sighed. 

"Princess Rukmini." She told him. 

"The Vidharba Princess?" Krishna wondered. 

"Yes. She writes to me at times. I mean not often but does write. She does think that Jarasandha will try to do something bigger to destroy Mathura." She told him as she sat on the bed. 

Krishna had heard her name often. People speak about her. She was known for her loveliness. They say that Princess of Vidharba is her people's beloved princess. 

"What else does she say? Does she ask about me?" Krishna asked. Subhadra gave him a cheesy look. 

"How cute. Someone is curious." She teased him. Krishna and Subhadra were partners in crime giving Dau Balram a colossal headache with their schemes. Yet, it didn't mean that they wouldn't grab any possible chance to cause trouble to each other. 

"Just asking. I'm sort of famous..." Krishna dramatically flipped his hair. Subhadra broke into laughter. 

"How could one escape the loveliness of these way too clever eyes, bhrata shri? These beautiful curly locks.." Subhadra teased. Krishna grinned at the praise. "Only, Princess Rukmini has never seen you." 

"Ha! See, that does mean that she mentioned me at least once." Krishna decided. "Also, if it is about Mathura's well being. She should be writing to me." 

She threw a pillow at him. 

"What do you mean? I can't do my part in protecting Mathura?" She asked, arms crossed. Krishna wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. 

"Subhadrae, you're more than just a royal princess. Of course, you're invested in keeping people of Mathura safe but it is me and dau who are in charge of fighting Jarasandha at the moment. So, I just assumed that-" He was attacked by pillows again. 

"Don't ever consider me out of it. I will complain to pita shri that you're bullying me." She threatened him. 

"What makes you think that he will believe you over me?" Krishna huffed dramatic. He was definitely the dramatic one in the family. 

"Pita shri!!!!" Subhadra shouted on top of her lungs. Krishna put his hand on her mouth before she could shout again and Vasudev would come running as to what was happening. 

"Okay, okay, you made your point. Don't shout." Krishna sighed. It was probably better to have her on his side rather than against him. 

"You best remember this." Subhadra gave a proud look. 

"Though, do tell. How is Princess Rukmini?" Krishna asked her as he sat on her bed. Subhadra smiled. 

"Oh, she is sweet. She's intelligent kind rather than the clever kind. I really like her. Though she's like soft butter. I mean, you can just mel-" Subhadra realized she shouldn't have equated her to butter because Krishna's eyes went all twinkling. "I don't mean in that sense." She tried to correct but it was too late. 

"Who cares what you mean, I'll probably go find out." Krishna decided. 

Subhadra knew what it meant. Krishna, when once decides, doesn't step away from doing it. Krishna had decided that he now wanted to find Rukmini himself. He definitely wanted to know her. 

The battle with Jarasandha is taking a toll on Mathura as itself. He was a strong warrior regardless of his moral compass. Krishna had been called Rannchodrai. He didn't care much about it. He would wait till he finds a way to defeat Jarasandha once and for all. He anyway had defeated him several times. Peace was relatively a unusual topic for Krishna. His life has anyway been an upheaval since he was born. Kansa trying to him right as he was a new-born. The terrible rains at his birth. All the people Kansa would send to assassinate him. Then killing Kansa. He has suddenly gone from being the simple enjoying village boy to a prince and a hero. Then, the trouble with Jarasandha had appeared. Krishna was aware that Jarasandha would plan something bigger now that he and Balram had defeated him so many times. It was going to be a rather tedious affair. 

Within all this, probably some new distraction would make things a little easier. 

Krishna and Balram with the intention to spy on Jarasandha who was meeting up with Rukmi to discuss stuff, took off from Mathura to Vidharba. Krishna wished she could actually go to Kundinapur and see Rukmini. Balram was more decided on spying on Jarasandha. While passing through the city, his eyes fell on someone specific. Her beauty was enchanting. She had a sweet smile as she was giving away some food and gold among the poor. A single sight of her had Krishna frozen at spot. She was definitely like butter without the oiliness. Fair and soft. Her hair came till waist and was decorated with ruby, pearl and diamond strings. Krishna just stared at her. 

He walked up ahead towards the same place as he began giving away some food he had brought for himself. What did it matter that he had to give away his own food? At least he'd get to go up a little closer. The maids were telling her something. 

"Krishna?" He had never assumed that anyone could make his name sound anymore beautiful. Her voice was sweet. Even more so when she said his name. She was talking about something to her friends and not really addressing him. Yet, when her friends went ahead, he turned to her. 

"Krishna." She wondered. 

"Yes?" He asked. His eyes twinkling with mischief. Rukmini's eyes fell on him. Just as everyone would feel the flute he played was enchanting, the way she said his name was enchanting to him. 

"I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" She asked. 

"You said my name. I mean, it would be rude not to answer when someone calls you." He pointed out. She almost stumbled but Krishna held her hands and steadied her. 

"Krishna?" She asked shocked. 

"Yes." He answered. She turned around, half scared someone would somehow notice that he is actually Krishna. She signaled him to follow her. As they got behind the trees, Rukmini almost want to shout at him. 

"What are you even doing here in Vidharba? The entire aryavarta is aware that Jarasandha is here, trying to talk to Rukmi bhrata." She almost worried. He just looked at her. Perhaps, that is what people mean when they say love leaves you speechless. He was Krishna. He always had words. Enough to say that Yashoda would start getting worried when Krishna was silent because it meant that the boy had managed to spring yet another mischief that was going to bite her in the back soon. Rukmini looked out, alerted to anyone who would recognize him. 

"Well, Dau bhaiya came here so we could do some espionage stuff and I came here because you're writing to my sister." He answered. 

"Listen, I'm not aware of what exactly is going on with Jarasandha and his plans but he'll probably attack the whole city of Mathura. I think you should think of something to protect the city." Rukmini explained slightly worried. How would anyone save the entire city from a savage attack of the kind that Jarasandha was capable of?


	3. He Waits For The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krishna creates the city of Dwaraka and is crowned as Dwarakadeesh. Love and hatred doesn't hide even if you try to. People are bound to notice. Word travels fast.

Everyone was giving him celebratory greetings. Once again, Krishna has outwitted Jarasandha. The Island city of Dwaraka was a sight to behold. The sea breeze blew to make the air pleasant. The beaches were exquisite. When sun would shine in the city of Dwaraka one could assume it resembled swarga-lok. The beauty of Dwaraka was unparalleled. Its strategic location made it inaccessible to anyone who could be a threat. They were bound to fall into the sea and drown to their death. 

Dwarikadeesh Shri Krishna. They called him. One couldn't have a King better than Krishna. Krishna, Balram, Satyaki, Vasudev, Subhadra and Devaki together ran the city of Dwarak effectively. 

Krishna was happy. All of the people loved him and thanked him from saving them from to clutches of Jarasandha. They had all settled themselves well in the city. It was new to them but they were managing one by one slowly. It assured them that they were safe when Krishna was crowned. They knew he would safeguard them from all problems. 

"Queen Mother, Devaki, I am still saying. It is time that you find a lovely bride for dear Krishna." Someone out of the relatives commented. Devaki smiled. She knew it. Her Krishna wasn't lacking any suitors. She could walk upto any princess and they would not be able to say no but she was hoping that Krishna would come to her and tell her that he did think of someone who he would want to marry. 

"Mothers, I am telling you. I think we should all arrange a swayamvar for Kanha bhrata shrii too. What a task it is decide for Kanha bhaiya. Let him decide which ones of the thousands who'll come he would marry." Subhadra teased. 

"Listen, you stay quiet or I'll have dau bhaiya start talking about your marriage." He tried to bite her back with a clever comment. She simply stuck out her tongue at him. He could become Dwarikadeesh but Subhadra will always see him as her brother first. 

Krishna sat on the swing of his quarters. There were piles of messages from people around Aryavarta sending him congratulatory greetings. He contemplated on reading them all. He sighed and pushed them all aside. His thoughts easily slid towards the Princess of Vidharba. She was lovely. Lover's plight, the infamous Krishna who could have anyone lost in his smiles and grace had lost his sleep and thoughts to Rukmini. Swinging on the swing, he let himself dwell in the lands of his dreams. He had felt really close to finally catching her in the game of hide and seek. 

"Greetings, my lord." Krishna almost wanted to groan loudly to show the guard he did disturb a perfectly lovely dream but then he saw the letter in his hands.

"Yes?" Krishna asked. 

"This has come from the Kingdom of Vidharba for you." The guard told him. Krishna practically leapt at that. He quickly took it from him and shooed the man away with a thank you. His smile was contagious. He sat down on his bed cross-legged and opened the letter. Her writing was perfectly measured. She has some calligraphy. While his own writing was a little messy, she wrote nicely. Spaced equally and the size of all words equal. 

_Dwarikadeesh Shri Krishna_

_I would like to congratulate you first for being crowned as the King. Also, do let me register my surprise on what has been actually achieved. I almost thought that the Yadavs making a new city was a rumor until I heard of your crowning ceremony. I was quite assured from my last meeting that you would do something but the extent of plans you could come up with didn't fail to surprise me._

_I'm quite happy to hear that you've outwitted Jarasandh yet again. It is a lovely thought to have an assurance that all of your people have settled in Dwaraka without a trouble. Though, do tell me, how do you vanish all the people from a city without anyone even remotely noticing? It should be impossible. If it is a secret, then, I do assume that as a friend I have earned at least a little enough confidence that you'd let me on the secret of achieving such a feat. Might possibly come handy to me. I wish you had seen the shock on their faces. I don't know how I had myself controlled from breaking into fits of laughing when Rukmi bhrata said, 'Gyat nahi kis prakar pure pure mathura-vasi adhrishya ho gaye aur hum mein se kisi ko bhi kaano khan pata nahi chala. Kaisi maya hai yeh.'. I did know you'll do something but a small inch of worry was building up when I seeing the lengths of the work they were doing to hurt you. Though hearing of this had assured me that I wouldn't be worrying about Jarasandha in the future._

_Once again, I'd give my congratulations to you. You're surprising, Krishna._

_With well wishes,  
Rukmini._

By the time Krishna finished reading, his head was plopped upon those several pillows. He had an adorable smile seeing it. She must have written the same letter a few times to make the words seem written perfectly. Krishna sighed loudly in the privacy of his quarters. _You're surprising, Krishna._ He read the line again and again. Perhaps, he wasn't only one who was thinking about her, she was thinking about him too. Well, at least, he left a good impression on her. Krishna begun to contemplate how long it would take before he could go from Dwarikadeesh Shri Krishna to Dear Krishna. He has always been charming but it seems impossible that he'll ever be able to charm Rukmi, her brother. Though it was possible that he would be able to win over her father.

Not long before Krishna wrote back to her. Although his writing was slightly messy and sloppy but his words managed to do that magic. He was known was having the best words to say. 

_Sweet Princess,_

_I'd thank you for your congratulation but it would have been so much to have you actually come yourself and give your congratulatory greetings. As it seems, I'll have to suffice with a letter at the moment. I'd say I've achieved the feat, thanks to you. You've quite been someone who has cared about our well being. Though, what I'm pleased about is that I've managed to impress you with my plans. That's a feat I assumed would be difficult to achieving considering I've heard that the Princess of Vidharba has high standards of being impressed._

_We're settling well in Dwaraka. I presume, it will be a while before they completely have a comfortable life. Shifting is quite new to their. They've always been in Mathura for long so changing places in such a short notice wasn't easy for them. About the secret to being sneaky, I don't think it would be 'respectful' to explain it in the letter. If her highness, the princess of Vidharba finds it lovely, do meet me in person and I'll tell you. About maya, well I've quite been known to do that. Glad that you have been free of worry. So, I'd say that if the Princess finds herself in some trouble, do know that Krishna would definitely be out there among people who would help you. Honestly, I feel quite pleased to know that I have such a lovely well-wisher. I mean, who in world has the fortune to have such lovely well-wisher. I'm quite assured that as long as Krishna does have Rukmini, I'm going to be doing perfect. The goddess of fortune must have given me her grace or else, how is it possible that I have someone like you._

_Also, should I assume that I have been included into the people you have fondness for?_

_Love,  
Krishna_


	4. Swayamvar? Rukmini's Swayamvar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the question calls for it, Rukmini decides that they had to stop playing and decided. Rukmi has decided to have her married to Shishupal.

To say that when Rukmi finally heard of the rumor about Krishna and Rukmini he was angry would be an understatement. He was livid. There was no way that someone he assumed to be a cowherd would he let be his sister's husband. 

Just as much as Krishna has been thinking about Rukmini, she had been set on him as well. Every since Krishna had met her in Vidharba, she had decided that she wanted to marry him. He had back then met Bhismaka as well. Rebuking him a bit on how he lets his son treat him like he's not a King but one name-sake ruler. If it had been upto Rukmi, of all the people were there who he seemed worthy of his sister, he would definitely wed off Rukmini to Shishupal there but after the talk Bhismaka had with Krishna, he decided that he wasn't going to let it happen. Soon, enough, Kalayavan was invited by Shalya, Jarasandha to attack Mathura. Rukmini's prior warning had given Krishna some time to plan. At first sight, Rukmini had set her decision on him. He was courageous, beautiful, a little mischievous, clever and brave. What could Rukmini ask more for a husband? Those small letters had only made her decide stronger that she wanted to marry him. 

Krishna and Rukmini's letters were always coy. They wouldn't say much. Regardless of that, all of aryavart had known that Krishna and Rukmini whispered the word 'lover' covering it as being 'well-wisher'. Her maids were always behind, teasing her saying how she's just teasing him. Her friends would often express their disappointment that Krishna wouldn't ever say the words that he loves her. In their ideas, it is conventional that a man should be the one to confess first. Women are supposed to be shy. Rukmini would just chukle. Perhaps, she'll tell him someday soon. 

"You can't do this, bhrata shri. You have to understand. I cannot marry Shishupal." She tried to explain. 

"Don't be foolish, Rukmini. Look at Shishupal, he is one the strongest among Yadavas. He's Emperor Jarasandha's favorite. Taking him as our family will strengthen our kingdom." Rukmi told her. "What is there in that cowherd that you're fixated on him. This is just childish desires you're building. Once you marry Shishupal, you'll automatically love him." 

Rukmini wished she could throw that vase, make noise and throw a tantrum but she wouldn't. She was assured it would only make Rukmi marry her off instantly. Her hands shook. Heart beat in a pace faster than horses. 

'No, I will not cry. I will not cry. You will not let them break you like this. If bhrata shri has decided then so have I. I will marry Krishna and if not him then nobody.' 

Bhismaka had known Rukmini well to see that her silence meant that she had lost any hope in trying to even speak to her family members anymore. 

"Rukmini... Do say something, daughter." Bhiskmaka tried to persuade her. 

"Say what, pita shri? I have said what I wanted. Now if bhrata shri has decide he isn't going consider what I have to say then I'm not going to waste my breath trying to reason with you all. As it seems, you have decided that bhrata Rukmi is deciding well for me. I am not going to say anything to you. You're my father and please do know that I will always respect you." She answered calmly. She wasn't going break down now. 

Rukmi had made sure that all letters that Rukmini sends are going to be monitored by him personally. He has let it slip like this and it has gone this far. He would not give any more chances. Rukmini was aware of that. She had to chose another way. 

"Sakhi, will you do something for me?" Rukmini asked her friend when she sat in her room. 

"Have I done something to make you seem that your happiness is not my happiness?" She asked her. 

"It is going to be a difficult task, sakhi. Possibly dangerous if bhrata Rukmi finds out." Rukmini told her. 

"I'm your best friend. Just as you would do anything for me even if it is dangerous, so would I." Her best friend assured her. 

"I am thinking of writing to Krishna. Bhrata Rukmi is monitoring all letters that I send through the messengers. I want you to call the royal priest for the pre-ritual that is to be done before I am made a bride. We don't have much of time. All the maids will be checked thoroughly when they're leaving my room for any sign of letters but they won't check the royal priest. It would seem as insulting him. Also, bhrata Rukmi wouldn't assume a priest to be involved in something like this." Rukmini told her best friend. 

"I'll do that. Till then you do the writing part." Her friend assured her. It gave her some hope that maybe, just maybe, she'll escape from this disaster Rukmi is determined to throw on her. She decided to use a banana leaf which wouldn't look odd with a priest. He would carry pooja items after all. Using a red ink, she wrote her letter when everyone was busy doing other things. 

She had no time to play. Either now or never. The groom party from Chedi would leave soon. She had to be quick. She wrote her feelings in the letter. 

_My Krishna,_

_This a letter that I'm writing to you in a haste, yet, it only seems fair that I start with this. If one was to hear about you from someone who has known you, it should be impossible that they wouldn't find you the loveliest of men. Aryavart knows that you're unparalleled in your bravery and courage. Since the first time I had heard your name, I have been wanting to know you. Now that I know you, I cannot think of any other man to be one for me. It might seem a bit bold but I no longer seem to have a logical reasoning in my mind as to what is right about this and what is not. I have, taking Goddess Gauri as my witness, accepted you as much husband. There cannot be a man I would want to spend my rest life with but you. I do not know if you have any inkling but my fondness for you goes a bit beyond that of just a well-wisher. I have fallen for you. I cannot think of anything but you. I cannot find anything beautiful but you._

_Although knowing that I cannot accept anyone but you, my bhrata Rukmi has fixed my marriage with that lump of your cousin Shishupal. To marry anyone else is not an option for me but to have the marriage fixed with Shishupal is downright the worst nightmare. Bhrata Rukmi says that what I feel for you is stupid childish feeling and your mischief but I know the truth that my feelings for you go beyond the air of youth and wanderings. Please don't let Shishupal take me away. Please do come and take me away. Madhav, my heart is yours, so is my soul and life. Love is one of the four objectives of life. I have given mine to you. I am requesting you to come to Vidharba secretly and take me away with you._

_Although my family is going on with the marriage with Shishupal against my wishes, I cannot wish for them to be hurt in anyway. That is the reason that I am asking you to come secretly and take me away with you. I am aware that it is Rakshas vivah and not the most noble one in the society's eyes but all I know is that I would come willingly if you do come to take me with you. Tomorrow, as a part of the rituals of my family, I would be arriving at the temple of Mata Girija. I would wait for you behind the temple. Though if for some reason, you cannot accept my love, I wouldn't blame you or hold you responsible. You have every right to say that you do not love me because every creature in existence has the right to choose. I would not force my love on you like my family is trying to force Shishupal on me._

_The culture says that the soul is immortal and we keep taking births on earth. This cycle of birth, death and rebirth is inevitable till one attains Moksha and reaches that great lord. If you do not come for me, then as per my word to Goddess Girija, I would leave the earth. I do not say this because I am a coward or to force you to come and get me. It is rather because I have held my love steadfast to my heart and to marry someone else would be giving up any wishes I have in life. What is the point of living if all your hopes, dreams and wishes are dead? I say this because perhaps somewhere in another life, maybe we could be together._

_With love,_

_Yours,  
Rukmini._


	5. Krishna and Rukmini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading to Rukmini's letter, Krishna knows he has to go. His love is calling to him.

The brahmin priest had arrived in the early morning. Krishna wasn't expecting a visitor at that hour. He had taken a dangerous route to reach Dwaraka quickly. The moment the gate keeper of the city said that he had come at the request of Rukmini from Vidharba, they instantly opened the gates and let him. 

"Has anyone read it?" Krishna asked. 

"No. Not even me. All I know is that the princess is in distress, Shri Krishna. I, as her Guru, do not have the capacity to see someone I have cared for as my own daughter be so dejected. She hasn't been able to eat well or even drink water. 

"Just as she has set her mind on me, I have set my heart on her. I have spent nights just thinking about her. Out of his blind hatred, Rukmi has forbidden this relationship of our. If Rukmini had decided that she wants to marry then there is no question of letting Shishupal or any other man take her away. I would definitely go and bring my queen with me." Krishna said. He turned to the servant and sent for Daruka. The trusty charioteer came quickly. 

"Do come, revered sage. I presume we do not have any time to waste. Vidharba is a long way from here." Krishna said. With that, the two, took off instantly out of Dwaraka. 

It was a long journey and they stopped only when it had been extremely necessary. 

"I know, dear friends, that this is hard for you all. If it wasn't so urgent, then I wouldn't have put such stress on you." Krishna pet his horses as they had their refreshments which had become necessary with the long hours they had been running at their top speed. 

They had reached the capital Kundinpur next morning before sunrise. 

"Daruka, I want you to hide the chariot well. It would be a while. I will come here and we have to take off instantly. Rest till then." He told them. The royal priest left for the palace to inform Rukmini while Krishna walked up the temple. The stature of Goddess Girija was carved beautifully. The Goddess with her son Ganesha seated on her lap. He joined his hands to pay his respects to Goddess. 

Krishna touched the feet of the Goddess to take her blessings. He had come here secretly by no means was he going away secretly with her like the butter he'd steal. She was going to be his queen. He would take her away as everyone watched. He was going to hold her hand before anyone and show them that he loves her and hence would take her with him respectfully as the one who has his heart. He was going to take her away just as boldly as Garuda stole nectar of immortality from the city of gods. Not like a thief but like a victor. She deserved to have the world know that he loves her and came because she called and he had accepted the love. He needed to blessings of the goddess. 

Krishna heard among whispered that people were wondering why this was happening to their princess. Some wondered if Krishna got to know and if he did, would he come. 

"I'd bet that Krishna would definitely come." Krishna commented as he sat by the temple. People just looked at him in surprise. Soon, Krishna saw the chariots arrive. Exactly as Krishna had expected, the people who came to make sure of the safety of princess was large. Krishna had to hide to make sure no one saw him. A while later, Krishna saw Rukmini arrive at the temple. She prayed to the Goddess. He could note that she was trying to keep her tears at bay. She then went behind the temple to find Krishna. 

"Rukmini..." He called her as he saw her desperately looking for him.

"Krishna.." She exclaimed. She looked so beautiful. Dressed as a bride, decked with jewellery and decorated every inch with beauty. Krishna could swear that she looked like a Goddess right there. He had been frozen the first time he saw her but now, his heart skipped a bit, tripped and fell at her feet. 

"Are you going to just stand there or come with me?" He asked. 

"We are going from here. I know a way out." She tried to tell him. He slowly walked down towards her. He offered her his hands. 

"No. I am going to let everyone that Krishna had come to take away his Rukmini. The world should know that Krishna came for her and took her away because they both loved each other." Krishna told her. "I want you to walk down ahead. I'll take it up by surprise." Before she nodded, Krishna has already taken off. 

Rukmini walked down the temple towards the path that she had come up. Rukmi and everyone was there. She didn't possibly understand how he was going to do this. When Rukmini walked down the steps, several kings just stared with their mouths open. Some fell off their horses and chariots trying to see her more. Rukmini looked around. Suddenly, like an eagle flying down, Krishna had grabbed her and began running. They had been quite so stunned that it took a while gather their wits. 

Krishna Vasudev had kidnapped Rukmini and was taking off with. 

"I don't know what you are doing, this is close to impossible." Rukmini worried. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked. 

"Of course, but-" He shushed her before she could complete. 

"Then trust me and leave the rest to me." He assured her. Rukmini turned around to look behind her while Krishna was taking her.

"Krishna is taking away the princess. He's kidnapping her." One of the kings shouted. When she saw that they were running towards them, Rukmini held her skirt and tried to meet the pace of her Krishna. Krishna just grinned at that.

"Or maybe she is running away with me." Krishna commented softly. As they got closer to where Krishna's chariot was, he shouted, "Daruka..." 

A chariot came up ahead. Krishna put his arms around her waist and lifted her up to the chariot. Rukmini could swear that her heart exploded at that. Once she was on the chariot, Krishna got up and almost instantly, the chariot took off. Behind them, it began to rain arrows. 

"Krishna..." She shouted and they just missed an arrow. Now, worry had taken over her. Her hands shaking slightly. Krishna puts his arms on either side of Rukmini as if he was holding the chariot's holdings. Her heart was beating faster. She could smell his sandalwood and lotus scent. She wasn't sure if her heart was speeding because of Krishna and his closeness to her or because the army behind. "Krish-" He stopped her. 

"As much as I love hearing my name from my lips, my beautiful queen, could we rest that for our wedding night?" He teased her. She blushed. He turned her around to face ahead of them. "I didn't come alone. Baraat aayi hai, Rukmini." He showed her the approaching Yadav army. 

"You told Balram dau?" She asked. He sighed. 

"No, quite possibly he found out. Can you see the look in his eyes? If I wasn't with you, he would as well hit me with that mace." Krishna told her. She chuckled at him. 

"You can't quite troubling him, can you?" She commented. 

"So, lovely. The bride has such affection for her brother in law. Now, I can't really disappoint my wife. So, I guess I'll trouble you instead of him." He flirted. Slowly, she put her hands over his. The Yadav army went past their chariot. 

"Dau bhaiya..." Krishna greeted him. 

"You're one colossal headache, Kanha. AT least could have informed me before hand." Balram almost shouted. 

"I think you should help him. Jarasandh, Shishupal and Salva have all brought their army." Rukmini told Krishna. 

"No. Listen. You two proceed towards Dwaraka. Don't wait for me." Balram told her. 

"But it is a large army I don't think that it is wise to leave you alone." Rukmini insisted. Balram looked at both of them. 

"I'm very much disappointed, Kanha. Have you not introduced you Balram dau's strength and valor to my sister in law?" Balram rebuked Krishna. When Balram said sister in law, Rukmini blushed slightly. She had dreamed about being married to him but she would still go red. Krishna laughed at that. 

"You did say you have already sworn to Goddess Girija that I am your husband." He teased her. 

"Just go, you two." Balram shooed them away. Daruka took off ahead towards Dwaraka. As the Yadav army tackled rest of them, the two stopped near the river Narmada. Daruka went ahead to go drink some water. They had left behind the other long behind. Yet, the two love birds were still in the chariot. 

"I should thank you for coming to get me." She said, trying to break the silence. 

"Thank me? Where is the question of thanking? I'd rather thank Rukmi. Something I assumed would take its sweet time had rather come quickly. I've waiting for you as long as you have waited for me, Rukmini." He told her. She had a bold streak yet had a bit of shyness in her. He tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ears. Yet, that wasn't his intention. He caressed her cheeks with his fingers. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. Krishna had never felt more alive until she wrapped her arms him and rested her forehead against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"You were scared I wouldn't come." He noted. 

"I wasn't sure you'd come because you love me." She answered. He was about to kiss her when Daruka suddenly pulled the chariot. The love birds looked behind and saw Rukmi. 

"Wait, you thief. How dare you kidnap my sister like this? Have you no shame taking away the bride who is promised to someone else?" Rukmi insulted Krishna. "What manliness is in your blood that you're running away like this. I am warning you, leave her now. So much for calling yourself a Yadav. Wait, thief. She is Shishupal's bride." 

"AH. Brother in law Rukmi. Accept my greetings." Krishna said laughing. 

"Rukmini, how you have disrespected our whole family by running away with a cowherd." Rukmi rebuked her. 

"Bhrata shri, Krishna and I both love each other. It is my request that you go back." She tried to convince him. "I do not want any hurt to come to you. Neither you, nor anyone else can take me away from Krishna now. Please don't be so stubborn. This is my wish. I want to go with Krishna. Whether you can accept it or not, we have both accepted each other as husband and wife." 

Krishna rubbed her back to calm her. 

"Such a shame. You have disrespected me, our father, our mother, our family and our kingdom by doing this. How shameful is this that you go off with someone who is not accepted by us." Rukmi shouted at her. "For this cowherd you have disregarded us all. He will do the same to you. You and your stupid ideologies will come to an end. The kind of dreams you're dreaming. It is disgrace you've brought to us and nothing else." 

That was enough. Krishna had enough. Insulting him was one thing but insulting Rukmini was another. 

"Daruka, stop the chariot." Krishna ordered. His tone was that of Dwarakdeesh instead of Krishna. Daruka stopped. Krishna pulled up his bow and shot a few arrows, breaking the flag on the chariot and then breaking the chariot itself, next arrow breaking the bow itself. Rukmi then attacked with another weapon which Krishna defended well. Rukmi grabbed his sword and attacked Krishna. Krishna defended well. It didn't take long for Krishna to defeat Rukmi. Krishna's sword would've struck Rukmi if Rukmini didn't go up in defense, standing in the way of Rukmi and the sword. 

"He is my brother. No matter what, he would always be my brother, Krishna. For my sake, please do forgive him. Don't kill him." She requested just softly touching the hand that held the sword. 

"You forgot that she is your sister but your sister didn't let go off the relation she holds to you. Rukmini has asked me for something and I cannot say not to her so I'll leave you." Krishna said but shaved off half his head and the moustache. "That should remind you, Rukmi, that one shouldn't cross their lines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just been going through the paintings of Krishna and Rukmini when I found this one. Oh boi, I instantly fell in love with the picture. All the credits are to whoever the artist is.


	6. Madhavpur Ghed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Rukmini and Krishna are together.

They stopped at a place. 

"Where are we?" Rukmini asked Krishna. 

"Madhavpur Ghed. I guess Subhadra would be arriving with mother, father and my grandparents." Krishna said. Rukmini took a deep breath. This was going to be a little odd. I mean, of course, she was assuming that her and Subhadra are going to be great. She was just wondering about her other in-laws. Is it going to be easy to please them after she's come off running from her home like this? 

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that my family always likes you." Krishna assured her knowingly. 

"I mean. It's not the most ideal situation for them to meet me." She explained point. 

"When it's you, situation doesn't matter. Everyone knows that you're quite the loveliest person." Krishna told her as she's a little crazy for assuming there would be someone who wouldn't like her. He gave her his hand and helped her down. 

A little walked ahead and Rukmini noted that near a temple, the whole thing was set perfectly well. There was a small stage set ready. Balram walked next to them. 

"Good. You're on time." Subhadra declared. She looked at Rukmini and smiled brightly. 

"Rukmini didi. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I was like almost angry when I heard that Shishupal was almost going to marry you." She expressed her distaste for her cousin. Rukmini smiled. 

"I'm happy to meet you, Subhadra." Rukmini told her. Revati then came ahead. 

"Rukmini didi, this is Revati didi. Dau bhaiya's wife." Subhadra introduced. Rukmini joined her hands. 

"Pranam, Revati didi." She greeted. Revati smiled. She held her hands for a moment and then hugged her. 

"Welcome, Rukmini." She said. 

All of them walked inside where their temporary residence was made. Krishna and Rukmini entered together. He went up to his parents. 

"Mother, Father." He paid his respects to his parents. Rukmini touched their feet as a mark of respect. 

"Bless you, putri." They blessed her. 

"My father Vasudev and my mother Devaki. My mother Rohini." Krishna introduced. Krishna never called her step mother but always referred to her as mother. Although Krishna had left behind Vrindavan, he would only refer to Yashoda and Nand as Maiyya and Baba. He loved his own parents exactly same but the childhood attachment to his adoptive parents made him refer to them as Maiyya and Baba. Devaki would often feel slightly bad but it was only for a moment. She could understand his feelings. 

"We've sent your parents and family an invitation. Although all the rituals from your side is done, we still have to do them for Krishna. So, today, we'll go with that rituals and you can rest. Tomorrow we'll have the wedding." Devaki told her program. 

"Thank you, Queen Mother." Rukmini thanked her. Devaki looked at her. 

"I want you to refer to me as maa. All these titles aren't required. As such, you're already married to him in your heart but these are just from the outside for our amusement." She told her with a smile. "Come. Sit. You must be tired. Do you have any specifications on what you wish to eat at the moment?" 

Devaki began mothering Rukmini. Rukmini just smiled. 

"Now even Kanha bhaiya is getting married. This is so much fun." Subhadra decided. 

"Kanha is the one getting married and you're the one getting so excited." Balram commented. 

"Of course. I get to tease him." Subhadra decided. 

"I'll take her inside till then." Krishna informed and was about to take Rukmini with him but Devaki, Vasudev and Rohini's look stopped him. 

"Kanha, I don't think you've heard well. You and Rukmini are yet to officially get married. So, till you two are officially married, you cannot go around sneaking with her. Though you can decide to wait till tomorrow or wait for a few more days." Rohini told him. Subhadra nodded in agreement. 

"I know you're taking revenge for troubling you earlier." Krishna complained like a child. 

"Kanha, in anyway from tomorrow you're going to have to live with this terrifying married life. Why not enjoy the last day of being a bachelor." Balram patted Krishna's back a little hard. 

"Revati Bhabhi, see what your husband is saying. He's saying that it is terrible to be married to you." Krishna told to Revati shrugging his shoulders as if adding 'See how he is being. You tell him'. 

Balram gave him a look. 

"Don't you dare." He said. 

"What? I never said anything. You said it." Krishna put his hands up trying to act innocent. Rukmini chuckled. Krishna smiled. Her laughter was the cutest thing. 


	7. Krishna's Playful Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krishna doesn't want to stay away from Rukmini and hence finds a way to make her stay around him.

Everyone started to put haldi on Krishna. He was definitely enjoying being pampered. 

"Do it properly." Krishna teased his brother when it was his turned. Revati laughed as she saw his bright smile. 

"Yes, I am putting it properly." Balram said. His tone was clear that if it wasn't such a happy occasion, he would've possibly hit Krishna. Krishna laughed. 

Although there is a certain stereotype that warrior men don't spend a lot of time on dolling and making themselves look pretty, Krishna would spend at least 20 minutes having his beauty bath. This was his wedding ritual, Balram could only imagine how much Krishna is going take care of his looks. Not that their parents were any help because they possibly enjoyed Krishna's antics. 

"I'm glad to rid my hands off baby sitting you after this. I'll just drop you into Rukmini's hands and she can deal with you." Balram commented. Subhadra laughed. 

"If only it could be true, dau bhaiya. He's never going to leave you for long." Subhadra teased him. 

"Sure but now I can drop him off before her when he gets a little too hard on my head." Balram pointed out. 

"Dau, don't worry. I'll always be your favorite headache." Krishna teased him. 

Rukmini's parents and other brothers arrived a little while ago. Krishna had welcomed them smilingly. Not even a little distaste in his eyes. 

"Maharaj Bhismaka, please do come. I'll be really happy to have you put Haldi on me too." Krishna told him. He knew he might have to take the first step because he was feeling guilty for all that had happened. Krishna smile showed no bitterness. Exactly as Rukmini's had been. "Also, she was so happy when she found out you had arrived." 

"How do you know that?" Devaki asked. 

"What? I can feel it." Krishna did his drama. "In here." He pointed to his heart. "I can feel when she's happy and when she's sad." 

"Antaryami ji, I'm well aware of how feeble you're with rules. Don't think I am not doubting that you'll go around secretly meeting her." Balram told him. 

Bhishmaka could only feel happy for his daughter because he knew she was going to have a loving husband who cared so much about her happiness. He put Haldi on him happily. 

"Okay, okay, now...." Krishna stood up like he was presenting something. Krishna was nothing if not dramatic and a little troublemaker. 

"This is getting a little boring with nothing to make it fun. So we will play a game." Subhadra added. 

"The best one being hide and seek." Krishna finished. 

"How old are we, Kanha? Five?" Balram asked. 

"Come on, dau bhaiya. Don't be a spoilsport. So, a little change in the game. While everyone hides, two of us will be catching." Subhadra informed. 

"Settled then." It was agreed on. For that time, all royalty forgotten. It was just everyone having fun. Krishna also knew that sometimes games bring people together. It does often helps people to ease with each other. Just as well as it does with children. 

Also, Krishna knew that while they won't let him see his beautiful bride easily do he's going to bend around the rules. 

They had also brought Rukmini to play with them.

"Here, keep this with you while I am going find everyone." Krishna gave her his handkerchief. Everyone went around hiding with Subhadra and Krishna catching them. Of course, Subhadra being the partner in crime and the most competitive sibling Krishna had. He was going to let her find others while his eyes were going to look out for someone else. 

"Ready or not, we're coming." The siblings announced. The two took off. He spotted Devaki and Vasudev but acted if he missed them, secretly signaling to Subhadra. She grinned. 

Krishna started going around. His handkerchief had the sandalwood scent that could be noticed from a certain distance so if he was around Rukmini, he'd know. He had spotted almost everyone, making sure that Rukmini hadn't handed his handkerchief to others. 

When he finally whiffed the sandalwood scent, he grinned. 

"Rukmini...." He said playfully. He heard the sound of anklets and jumped in the direction. He heard it as she tried to hide. Krishna realized that if he really wanted to catch her, he might just have to play a little more. 

"You know I can almost feel your footsteps. Then those sweet anklets making noise." He played. "I can feel it in my heart. So, I know where you are and I am going to catch you."

He heard chuckling but didn't react instantly. 

"Rukmini. Rukmini. Rukmini...." He said. The moment he heard the anklets, he jumped. She was about to run but he caught her dupatta. He grinned in victory. 

"So, I figure that I'm the first one you caught." She said. 

"You're the only one I'm trying to catch." He answered. 

"Isn't that cheating?" She asked even if she knew what he'd say. 

"Who cares?" He answered exactly as she expected. He pulled her back to where she was hiding and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"What are you doing? Maa just said that...." She realized it isn't going to matter to him. She just chuckled. 

"You know, if you're going to help me then we might just steal a few private moments because dau is going to start guarding your room door doubting that I'll try to sneak into your room at night." 

Maybe she's going to let go. She put her arms on his shoulders and looked at him. He was so beautiful. His beautiful eyes and those perfect eye lashes. Rukmini presumes she's never met anyone with such perfect eye lashes. He leaned against her as she was against the wall, letting his weight softly fall on her. He didn't completely push himself against but it was enough make her heart race. He then slowly kissed her, she had enough time to shy away but she's thought about it a little too long to shy away from it. Not that Krishna's arms around her allowed her brain to make rational and well thought decisions. Just the thought of ever having Krishna with her, she had written to him that he comes and takes her away. 

He kissed her softly, playing with her hair. Her kisses were a little impatient. Krishna would take all the time in the world to tease her with soft brushing of lips and then coming back a bit. She pulled his closer. Her traced the soft skin around her waist, letting his fingertips tease her waist while he kissed her neck. The closeness was building up. He kissed her. This time it was a little passionate. His fingers digging in her hair. She pulled him a little closer until the two could feel each other's breathing. He felt the soft swell of her breasts. She smelled of amber and lotus with the hints of incense and some citrus fruit. Krishna just knew it was his favorite scent from that moment. 

"Kanha bhaiya, I have got most. We're just left with Rukmini didi and Day bhaiya." Subhadra gave the warning call. 

Krishna sighed. Even though he want to continue, he pulled away. Lest he gets caught and they get some scoldings. 

The two took a moment to get their breathing normal. He stepped back and then walked out. 

He then went to catch Balram and he knew the hiding place and finally Rukmini. 

"I've got the last two." Krishna showed up grinning. 

"I still won." Subhadra declared. 

"True." Krishna agreed. He didn't care she won. He got a little victory of his own. 


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krishna had a heart that could accept everyone but this one sight held the strongest affection and love.

Balram and Vasudev got Krishna ready. His favorite yellow with some red here and there. Balram looked at his brother. It wasn't much of a secret that Krishna was blessed by the goddess of beauty with the most beautiful form. He always looked beautiful. He had the most beautiful smile that enchants people. Balram, today more than any other day, thought that he looked most beautiful. He has seen Krishna in every phase. His infame with the gopis phase, his troublemaking with his friends phase, stealing the clothes from gopis while they bathed in river, stealing butter and giving that enchanting smile when caught, crying to melt them when they wouldn't melt with his smile which always worked, Prince of Mathura phase, the brightest and most hard working student at Guru Sandipani's ashram phase, Dwarakadeesh phase. Yet, this Krishna seemed to be most beautiful. Krishna never fails to surprise people with his antics. 

"May no evil eye catch you." Devaki said and put kohl from her eyes behind his ear. He smiled at his mother. She had tears lining in her eyes. 

"Mother, I am not the one leave home behind and going off to the in laws. Why are you crying? I'm going to stay in Dwaraka itself." Krishna teased his mother. He stood up and hugged her. 

"I have always wondered about you and who will be your wife. Its isn't easy. There are so many who can love you but I was worried about if you'll ever find someone who will forever be next to you, support you with all her ability through good and bad. Now, seeing Rukmini, I'm assured but it is just an emotional reminder. I had missed several of your early years but I atleast got to see your wedding." She expressed emotionally. Subhadra walked in. 

"You look beautiful, bhaiya." She said. He smiled. 

"Coming from you, it must be a great compliment." He teased her. She put a brooch on his angavastra. 

"It is time." Rohini announced. Krishna didn't look at himself in the mirror. 

"Don't you wish to see yourself?" Balram asked. 

"I don't think it is needed." He answered. All of them walked to the mandap. The stage was decorated so beautifully. The pandit was sitting there already doing the preparation. Krishna sat down on the seat. The freshest flowers decorating the stage. The pandit started the rituals. 

The moment the pandit told others to bring the bride, Krishna looked up. He heard the clinking of jewellery. A curtain was put up between them. It blocked the sight of the bride. He could smell the flowers that were perhaps set on her hair. He almost wanted to complain about the curtain. She was asked to sit opposite to him behind the curtain. A few rituals went on. After that the curtain was finally taken down. 

Krishna had taken her away exactly when she was in her bridal clothing, yet, when Krishna saw her now, he was simply frozen. Perhaps, they were right when they said that she was probably born with the grace of Goddess Lakshmi. Krishna had always found the moon to be extremely beautiful. He loved the full moons. Though the sight of Rukmini seemed to him more beautiful than the moon. People who thought that he was more beautiful than them had never seen her like this. 

Devaki made her sit next to Krishna. Krishna just looked at her. She didn't look at him. Though she felt his stare. A shy smile graced her face when she felt the unabashed stare. The pandit cleared his throat to get Krishna's attention. Everyone laughed around them. Rukmini chuckled too. 

What are the shines of rubies in gold rings before Rukmini in her red, green and gold. What is the purity of gold before the pure smile on her lips. She was so beautiful. Krishna could spend hours simply staring at her. 

He had always thought of Rukmini as the most beautiful woman. It wasn't her physical beauty that caught his eyes but more of the beauty of her soul which reflected in her eyes. Her general compassion for people, the way the world could fill themselves in her grace. The softness in her grace. She wasn't a warrior but she had the determination of steel. Not everyone needed swords or bow-arrows to defeat someone. She just had the determination to prove that she wouldn't emerge victorious no matter how dire her situation. Her laughter could make the nightingales sing. Rukmini could think that it was the grace of Goddess Girija on her that she had found Krishna but Krishna thought that the goddess had left a debt he couldn't ever pay back by bringing Rukmini to him. 

Long hours of sitting near the fire, the rituals had finished. The pandit finally announcing the couple married. They sat on a few chairs that were set. Everyone was engaging in talking to each other. Krishna sighed. 

"That felt like forever." Krishna complained. She laughed. 

"I don't know. Perhaps they take so long to test if they have the patience to withstand long hours of duress?" She offered an explanation. Krishna rolled his eyes and put his head on her shoulder. 

"Why is no one giving us food? I didn't sign up for any kind of fasting." Krishna said. Rukmini pulled out something from a hiding spot in folds of her saree. She gave it to him. It was like a small stitched up food box. His eyes widened in surprise and excitement when he opened it. 

"Butter!!" He exclaimed. 

"Shshhh.... Don't shout. I don't want to get caught sneaking food during the wedding. Not the best impression." She said chuckling. He winked at her. 

"You made the greatest impression on me." He declared. She laughed at that as he quickly started eating the butter. 

"Not food but something." She pointed out. 

"It is my favorite." He assured. 

"You do realize that it is just me, right? There isn't going to any large amount of gifts or givings." She didn't look at him. Krishna could note the worry in her voice. He stopped eating. 

"Rukmini, your family gave me their greatest treasure. There possibly isn't enough gold or wealth in the world that could measure up to the love I have for you. You are all I could want. I don't care for anything else. Don't disturb your mind with such trivial matters. Everything else is non existential when it comes love. You are mine and I am yours, what else can matter? You family gave you to me, even with all the riches, it still is nothing compared to you. Who am I to expect anything else? All I care for is the love and affection. Where will I take all the gold? The soul doesn't really have space for pieces of metal or pieces of land. I would prefer the ground with someone who loves me with all their heart rather than the plush velvet luxurious bed with someone who can't give me the same amount of love. When our time ends, we can't take that wealth with us. It is going to remain back here. All we can take is the love of those we've lived with. The blessings of everyone that had blessed us for our love and affection towards. Whatever the bride bring from her father is called a gift for a reason. If I expect that from your family then perhaps it isn't marriage but rather a purchase. It is basically a girl's father paying to buy a groom for his daughter. It isn't a marriage when it is based on material expectation. People marry for companionship. How can you buy companionship? That is the trouble with people, they simply can't detach themselves enough from things to see the reality that matters in the end. I didn't marry you out of expectation of getting anything. I married you because I want to live with you till the end of my life. Everything else is just less important when it comes to matters of the heart. For someone who has given immense love, I would give them all my world. All I want to have their unfiltered love in return. Those who live for other become immortal even in death but those who have lived a simple material life live lavishly only in their life." He explained. He offered her a bit of butter from what he was eating. She ate it. He smiled. His kissed her cheek. 

"How do I look?" He asked her. 

"You can't get enough of being praised, don't you?" She asked teasingly. He laughed. 

"That is there but this time it isn't to hear praise. I'm asking you because I didn't see myself in the mirror." 

"Why? You didn't see yourself in the mirror?" 

"Dau and pita shri had done all this. I just sat and let them have their moment of glory." 

"Much like the evening. There is the slight radiance of the rays of the sun, the moon's arrival starts to show, the darkening sky." 

Krishna looked at her. 

"You know, I was thinking about you saying something in terms of lovely, most beautiful or something in that lines. You're just speaking of evening." 

"Yes, because the beauty of nature cannot be described in simple adjectives. It is beyond words. It is much more grand than simple words of adjectives. Exactly how it is to describe you. Simple adjectives do not seem enough to perfectly explain how you look." 

He smiled. 


End file.
